muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Wiki woes Hey Danny. Are there some tech issues with the wiki today (and I think maybe yesterday too, but its really bad today). I will show up as "not logged in" a lot of times, but then when I click to another page I'll be back logged in again, and then sometimes when I go to another page, it will show me as logged out. There is no pattern, just random pages show me as logged off. As a matter of fact, when I went to leave you this message, it told me I wasn't logged in, and I had to re-enter my password and screen name. Didn't know if there was something funky with the wiki or if its my computer (although none of my other programs are doing anything funky (gmail, facebook, etc.) -- Nate (talk) 16:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Argh, that's so annoying! It's definitely the site and not you... I filed a ticket so that the engineers can look at it and fix it. Thanks for telling me! -- Danny (talk) 17:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) A rose by any other name I thanked Julian by mistake, but I guess you are the one who found that fantastic picture of The Tournament of Roses Parade float with Kermit and Piggy. Where on earth did you find it? I've been searching for eons. -- ''Nate (talk) 22:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't it wonderful? Scott found it on a random blog by a Piggy fan -- Misspiggyworld's Blog. -- Danny (talk) 00:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::What a fun little find! I love it! -- ''Nate (talk) 15:16, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Block Hi! Can you block User:Norabigfan? Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Done, good call. -- Danny (talk) 05:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Company names Hi! Nice to see you making tons of changes again. I had a couple of questions about company names that I've been saving for you. First, looking at the recent Lionsgate DVD's, the word "Entertainment" doesn't appear on the disc, or anywhere on the box. Can we change the page name? Also, it looks like Koch turned into E1 Music during the dead time between the "green series" and Old School. Can we change the name to E1, and then redirect Koch to the new name? I don't want to split them up, because they're still the official SS CD company, but I think eventually the Koch titles are either going to go out of print, or be reissued on E1. Having Columbia Records and Sony Wonder as 2 different pages is different, because they were licensees during 2 separate periods 20 years apart. So I'd like to keep the post-2008 CD's together, with a redirect to the new name. Does that make sense? -- Ken (talk) 02:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, absolutely! You can do the page moves yourself if you want -- just hit the Move button at the top. Is it Lionsgate or Lions Gate? Our page is Lions Gate Entertainment... -- Danny (talk) 03:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, actually, that's been a little confusing as well. It's "LIONSGATE" on the spine, on the disc by the Jim Henson logo, on the back cover where the address is, and it's the name on the opening logo when you play it. But it also says "Lions Gate Films" in a couple of places in the fine print. I would use "Lionsgate" because it's more prominent on the packaging. It reminds me of how Disney DVD's will mention "Buena Vista" on the back cover, but the opening logo is Walt Disney Home Entertainment. ::By the way, I could tell that Koch became E1 Music right off, because they used the same bar code numbering system. That was actually a lot easier! So I'll make the moves. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Teeth This is something that a lot of my friends have been debating over: is Dr. Teeth a Jazz Muppet or a Rock Muppet? --Edward Rankin (talk) 03:12, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure that I know the difference... he plays both. I would say that he's a Groovy Muppet. :) -- Danny (talk) 16:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) 30 Rock pipes Okay Mr. Man. I am pulling my hair out here. Do we not have anything on here about the pipes at 30 Rock? I cannot believe that we don't, but I've been searching and searching this morning, and I can't find anything. I simply refuse to believe we have no information, but I am excited that the building now qualifies for a page on here!! WOO HOO!! -- ''Nate (talk) 16:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I think if we did, it would probably be on the Today page, right? I forget the exact story, but I think that they painted those pipes when they were bored waiting for a Today appearance... and then that was shown on a much later Today appearance. So I would assume info on the pipes would go there? -- Danny (talk) 17:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::According to the Grover page, it was The Jack Paar Program. That page is a little light on info, so it could go there, but I kinda like the idea of it being it's own page. - Oscarfan 17:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I agree! Do we have a category for it? -- Danny (talk) 18:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well the 30 Rock building/tour would go under Exhibits and also I would think maybe Real World Locations. The pipe could maybe go under Inanimate Objects too? -- ''Nate (talk) 18:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, Exhibits and Real World Locations for sure! Good idea. -- Danny (talk) 18:26, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Have you guys seen this? -- Ken (talk) 01:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Never mind; I see that this and other video clips are now part of NBC Pipes, one of my favorite stories in Jim Henson's entire career. -- Ken (talk) 04:54, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hey, Danny, I nominated it for a Quality article. What do you think? -- Ken (talk) 05:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Added another Hey Kiddo. I added Sean Hayes to your GD list. I can't believe none of us had noticed him missing before this (and I also missed his recent declaration allowing him access to the list. lol) -- ''Nate (talk) 19:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, that's awesome. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 20:03, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::You forgot about Ricky Martin, too. -- Ken (talk) 05:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Bruce Vilanch is now included too. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:34, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Harrie Geelen Hi Danny, could you please check if there's a better category for song/dialog translator Harrie Geelen? 'International Production Crew' was the best I could find. Caudex Rax 11:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, that's a really neat page for us to have! That's a good amount of detail on a guy who we otherwise probably wouldn't be able to find any information about. I think the category is appropriate -- I'm not sure where else he would go. Well done! -- Danny (talk) 20:05, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thank you. I just wasn't sure. I'll try to make pages about people like Rita Horst, Joram Lürsen, and Marjolein Algera as well. Btw, could you tell me what's this GD list? I tried to find the resemblance between the persons in your list, but I'm not able to find it. I'm just curious. Caudex Rax 09:50, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, it's Gay Dudes. :) Just a silly list I've been keeping for a while. -- Danny (talk) 21:00, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol. What about Pino? He's a boy, but he's a woman inside. ;) Caudex Rax 21:26, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ha, that's funny. Same for Miss Piggy, but the other way around. :) -- Danny (talk) 23:33, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You can add André van Duin btw. Caudex Rax 20:14, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism There's been a lot of vandalism going on: like this page here. Do you have any idea as to why this has been happening a lot on Muppet Wiki? --Edward Rankin (talk) 02:49, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :It happens to some degree on every active wiki. It's just part of the deal when you invite everybody to participate -- most of the people are great and really helpful, and then sometimes you get people who aren't. I think we get an extra share on this wiki because the subject matter appeals to kids. It's annoying, but it's part of wiki life. :) -- Danny (talk) 23:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives